1023
Cyrus destroys his lab equipment and burns his notes on the experiment in order to prevent Yaeger's return. Synopsis Teaser : Dusk has fallen on the country around this Collinwood of Parallel Time. Where Barnabas Collins has found himself trapped, beyond the reach of those he has known and come to love. But in this concurrent band of time, there are people who have their counterparts in his own time. And on this night, one of them finds herself the victim of evil personified. Maggie meets Yaeger on the docks in Collinsport. Yaeger tells her that Quentin is the murderer and then attempts to kidnap her. Act I Buffie shows up and threatens to call the police if Yaeger doesn't let her go. Yaeger eventually gives in and returns to the lab, where he vows to himself to win over Maggie, even if it means killing Quentin. There is then a knock on the door and Yaeger rushes to take the potion. After turning back into Cyrus, he answers the door and Maggie walks in. Maggie tells her of the encounter she had with Yaeger, but Cyrus tells her that he is no longer friends with him. She begs him to get Yaeger of out Collinsport as soon as possible and wonders what would have happened if Buffie hadn't shown up. Maggie gives him a hug and leaves. Act II Cyrus wrestles with the idea of turning back into Yaeger and becomes angry at the thought of harming Maggie. He goes berserk and begins destroying much of his lab equipment, and also lights his journal detailing his experiments on fire. Maggie returns to Collinwood and finds Roger roaming around the drawing room. Roger tells her that Quentin is upset. Worried that it might be over something she has done, Roger teases her and tells her that she's flattering herself. He leaves and Angelique comes down the stairs. Maggie asks "Alexis" about the letters she received from Angelique. She wants to know if her sister ever told her of Quentin's moodiness. Angelique tells her that the letters were always full of how happy she and Quentin were together and all the things they did, which makes Maggie even more depressed. She confesses to Angelique that the one thing she could not stand is being shut out of Quentin's life. After Maggie leaves, Angelique vows to "let Maggie in on some more secrets." Act III Later in the evening, Angelique meets with Roger in the drawing room. Roger again mentions his fascination of her resemblance to her "sister." Maggie comes in and asks if anyone has seen Quentin. Roger says he probably wants to be alone because today is the wedding anniversary of Quentin and Angelique. This leaves Maggie on the verge of tears, and she decides to go to her room for the remainder of the evening. That night, Angelique causes Maggie to dream of finding Quentin’s love letters in the East Wing. Maggie wakes up and goes to Angelique's room, where she finds the love letters where she dreamt they would be. Memorable quotes : Roger: (to Maggie) My cousin's mood is brought about by something that touches him far more deeply than you do, I'm afraid. Oh, I say this not to be unkind, but I do have an affection for accuracy. : Maggie: Or is just your need to be cruel? ---- : Maggie: You know I think I could bear almost anything in this world but that one thing, to be left out of Quentin's life. And I am shut out. I really am. ---- : Roger: (believing Angelique to be Alexis) I'll never get used to that resemblance you have to your sister... especially when the lights are low. : Angelique: And the brandy plentiful... Well, I'm afraid it will take more than dim lights and a few glasses of brandy to bring Angelique back. ---- : Cyrus: Destroy John Yaeger! I've got to destroy John Yaeger forever! Dramatis personae * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Collins * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins (PT) * Elizabeth Eis as Buffie Harrington * Lara Parker as Angelique Stokes Collins * Christopher Pennock as Cyrus Longworth (PT) / John Yaeger Background information and notes Production * Final appearance of character Buffie Harrington. She will be mentioned in 1042 and 1051. * There is an edit, and it appears that part of teaser is the same closing scene from the previous episode, including a blooper when Yaeger states "doing me, doing you a favor". * Closing credits scene: Swirling lights used in dream sequence. * At the end of the credits, Dan Curtis Productions, Inc. is written in text instead of the usual logo. Story * Today is the anniversary of Quentin's marriage to Angelique. * DREAM SEQUENCE: Maggie dreams of hidden letters in Angelique's room. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Yaeger: The police; Angelique: Dear Maggie. * TIMELINE: Today is Quentin's anniversary of his marriage to Angelique. Day 384 begins, and will end in 1025. 12am: Angelique casts a spell over Maggie. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Buffie stops Yaeger from assaulting Maggie, Christopher Pennock completely stumbles over his lines: “Go ahead. Why don’t you — why don’t you tell them — why don’t you tell them all the sordid experiences, why — why she’s here!” * Kathryn Leigh Scott mistakenly refers to Angelique by her actual name, when Maggie is unaware of the switch to have taken place and still believes Angelique to be Alexis. * When Maggie brings Angelique into the drawing room to speak with her about Quentin, the microphones do not seem to be functioning well during their conversation. The sound is unusually quiet and tinny. * After Cyrus smashes the flasks and test tubes, the broken glass is audibly being cleared up during the next scene in the Collinwood foyer. * When Maggie enters Angelique's room in both the dream and in waking, she is wearing shoes with her nightgown. It is not shown when she gets out of bed that she put on shoes, so she seems to have worn them to bed. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 1023 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 1023 - Rage Against the Machine Gallery ( }}) 1023za.jpg|Angel Eyes 1023zh.jpg|Midnight 1023zk.jpg|Maggie's Dream Category:Dark Shadows episodes